


pins and needles in my lips

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Gen, Hosie Endgame, Idiots in Love, Seriously tho that ep was whack, accidentally falling in love, what should’ve happened in 2x07 and 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: “Hope didn't know why she was so focused on Josie's confession rather than Landon and Rafael's absence.”ORWhat should’ve happened in 2x07 + 2x08 and the time between :,)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Past Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	pins and needles in my lips

**Author's Note:**

> i think we can ALL agree Blackout by Freya Ridings is Hosie’s song now. 
> 
> anyways can julie make hosie endgame already? thanks. 
> 
> all mistakes are mine, edited, but then again it’s 2:46 A.M.

Everyone in Hope's life leaves. Everyone. Her parents, her friends, her boyfriend. It was only a matter of time until she left. When she did, of course, no one had known. And when she had returned? Everyone hated her. The one thing that had stopped her from leaving was Landon, but he wasn't even real. So what was the point of staying? Sure, she missed the school, the super squad, and Josie; but nothing was pulling her. In fact the exact opposite, they wanted her to leave. Landon and Rafael had gone to who knows where, Alaric wasn't the headmaster anymore, and Josie hated every fiber of her being. Or so she thought. 

Because who knew only a few words from said witch could completely throw her for a loop. 

"Landon or no Landon, you belong here. I want you to stay." Josie had said earlier in the Saltzman's room before Lizzie reentered. 

Hope's entire life was based on her wanting for someone to ask her to stay. She just didn't know it would be the brunette who she had a crush on for a week when she was 14. The same girl who had hated her since she returned, was now the one person in the world who asked her to stay. Hope didn't know why she was so focused on Josie's confession rather than Landon and Rafael's absence but instead went to sleep thinking about the siphoner. 

-

Josie had made mistakes in her life before. Plenty, sure, but who hasn't? The only difference between those and this one was that she had hurt Hope. She had been used to being in the background for so long that as soon as someone had shown her an ounce of attention, she latched on. But the Headmaster? Yeah, not the smartest moment. She had ended up using black magic to create a weapon for Clark to use against the tribrid. Sure, she was on odds with Hope but hurting her was something she couldn't fathom. 

Josie knew Hope had every right to hate her, but instead, the auburn-haired girl flipped her entire world upside down. 

"I miss you. But I won't come back if my being here brings you any more pain." Hope confessed. 

Hope was worried about her, even though she had helped in making the only weapon that could kill the tribrid. Josie didn't know how to respond apart from physical comfort, so she had grabbed Hope's hand and held it in her own before Hope had pulled her into a hug. The feeling of her body against Josie's made the witch feel as if nothing else in the world existed except for them. But of course, they were interrupted by Lizzie offering ice cream. Josie smiled at the memory and fell asleep wishing Hope had been there holding her, not even thinking about Landon.

-

The school slowly fell back into its old rhythm again. Jed replaced Rafael as alpha and joined the council, the monsters had kept coming even without Landon being there, and Hope and Josie had gotten closer than they’ve ever gotten before. Who knew a couple of shared traumas and an ex-boyfriend could bring two people together? The two had become inseparable and had now been spending most of their time side by side. It often included Lizzie and the rest of the super squad, but they both secretly preferred the nights where they fall asleep watching a movie cuddled up in the same blanket, even though Hope hadn’t had needed one (perks of being a tribrid, not that she’d tell Josie). It looked as if luck was finally on their sides. Well, except for one little thing. 

Josie’s crush on Hope resurfaced. 

Not that it truly ever went away, but now she would notice it. Every smirk Hope threw her way resulted in the taller brunette blushing, every cheesy pickup line had Josie looking down to avoid the enormous smile threatening to show, and anytime their hands would brush when they were walking from class to class made Josie feel as if her hand was on fire. But worst of all, whenever the pair were talking, the siphoner would glace down to Hope’s lips. Her imagination running wild with pictures of her kissing Hope would only end with Josie’s lips feeling as if she had pins in her lips. She only hoped the tribrid didn’t notice. 

-

It had now been four weeks since Landon had left. Hope’s life was as good as it could in her standards. The monsters were easily defeated, her grades were just above average, she had never been closer to her friends, her family had called her not long ago, and she even considered Josie her best friend. 

That was until her feelings for Josie had reappeared. Hope felt like her 14-year-old self once again. The tribrid had offered to teach Josie how to fight without magic, just in case she ran out of her supply and needed a safety net (as if that Hope would allow that to happen). The only problem was the redhead would sometimes get distracted by a drop of sweat slowly tracing the Siphoners jawline resulting in Josie successfully wiping out Hope more times than she could count. 

Often the girl would find herself pinned to the ground. The tribrid had taught the brunette to straddle the opponent if needed, and that didn’t help her situation. In a recent training, Josie managed to knock down Hope and straddle her. In a surge of playfulness, the younger girl found herself leaning lower towards her. She mingled there for a couple of seconds, and their eyes locked. Hope had nearly forgotten how to breathe, but quickly regained her composure when Josie whispered that she had won before sliding off and grabbing her water bottle. 

Hope managed to murmur a goodbye before letting her head flop back onto the mat. She slowly reached up to touch her lips. They felt weird even is she hadn’t touched Josie’s. It felt  
like… needles. 

-

After nearly two months of bliss, Landon had come back. Lizzie explained that Rafael had found his father and decided to stay with him for the time being, meanwhile Landon tried to runaway again. After a short but meaningful talk from Lizzie, Sebastian had knocked him unconscious and suddenly he was standing at Josie’s doorstep. 

“Josie,” He whispered her name and got closer to her. “A person could not ask for a better partner, a better conscience. You are literally the best person to have poor judgement to hang out with me.” Landon gently grabbed Josie’s hands. “I love the way you laugh, and your upside down mouth, the way your face looks when you watch movies, and-” 

“You’re in love with Hope.” Josie cut him off. All he could do was nod, not holding eye contact anymore. She knew he was in love with Hope, but it never affected her like this. This time something was different. She wasn’t crying because Landon didn’t love her; she was crying because Hope wouldn’t love her. Any chance Josie had was now demolished. The tribrid and the phoenix were destined, they had said before. 

Landon let go of Josie’s hands. “Doing the right thing should never be this hard.” He finished. Josie nodded, not wanting her voice to betray her. The phoenix let one final shaky breath out and left the room, leaving Josie to let her head hang and sob. Hope and Landon were going to choose each other, and she’d have to watch. 

Josie slowly sat down on her bed, gripping her sheets as if she were to fall if she released it. Lizzie hadn’t been back from going to ‘visit’ Sebastian, so Josie was left to tend to herself. She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep. 

-

Morning arrived and Josie woke up late, she missed breakfast and half of her second period. Looking over she saw a note from her sister. 

Hey Jo, 

I didn’t realize how much time I spent in Sebastians, but I heard that Hobbit was back. I realized you probably aren’t going to want to go to classes today. I brought you a bagel and tea if you feel up to it. We’ll talk later, kay? Love you sis. 

-Lizzie

Josie softly smiled and quietly ate her breakfast before grabbing a book and heading to the lake. It was quiet since no one really liked going unless there was a party or the full moon was out. The siphon got lost staring at the calm water that she got startled when her phone pinged. 

From: Hope   
Can we talk? 

Then another. 

From: Hope  
Please? I know you don’t want to see me right now, but I need to explain something. 

Then another. 

From: Hope  
It’ll be fast. 

Josie sighed and turned off her phone before she dropped it back to the side. She let her head droop to the side where she could see her own reflection. Suddenly, there was a flash of auburn and before she could register, Hope sat down. 

“Hey.” Hope whispered. 

“Hey.” Josie mirrored. 

A beat of silence. 

“You didn’t answer my texts.” Hope turned to her. 

“My phone was off.” 

Hope slightly nodded, knowing it was probably a lie. “I- I wanted to talk.” She stated. 

“About what, Hope?” Josie sneered. “About the fact that yet another person chose you? About the fact that I was yet another person’s second choice? Hm? Or perhaps about the fact that you’ll never fucking love me because he just had to swoop in and come two whole months later? Because if it’s any of these, I don’t want to.” She finished, not noticing what she said. 

But Hope sure did. 

“You- What? Wait Josie you… love me?” Hope said slightly quieter than before. “Josie, can I just-” 

“No it’s fine, I get it. You and Landon are perfect for each other.” A tear fell from Josie’s eye, breaking Hope’s heart. “I probably ruined our friendship but at least he’s back. I’m happy for you Hope.” She finished before turning around to leave. 

In a panic, Hope grabbed the brunette by the wrist and span her so they were face to face. Josie couldn’t get a word in before Hope leaned up, their lips finally touching. Fireworks. Josie returned the kiss twice as hard as if her life depended on it, her arms wrapped around Hope’s neck. The tribrid following her lead and let both of her hands get lost in Josie’s lock. They only broke apart due to the lack of air. 

Josie let her forehead rest against Hope’s, breathing in her scent. 

“Can I explain now?” Hope asked with an enormous grin that took up most of her face. The witch nodded, now allowing eye contact. “Landon came to me last night, but I said no. Why? Because… for my entire life, I begged anyone to stay for me. But everyone left. My family, Landon, friends. But you? You asked me to stay. I’m sorry for making you cry, Jos. I truly didn’t want that for you.” She finished. At this point, both her and Josie had tears falling. 

“I love you so fucking much, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. I’m sorry for being a bitch and completely selfish.” Josie softly let out a laugh. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I love you Josette Saltzman, Ever since we were fourteen.” 

Hope leaned in once again, capturing Josie’s lips on her own once again. The pins and needles were gone, and they had finally gotten their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> thoughts appreciated! :)


End file.
